


Hiding Out in Jeffery Tubes

by aimarooney



Series: Pride 2020 [8]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, comforting Scotty, harsh rejection, lesbian reader, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 11:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24968791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimarooney/pseuds/aimarooney
Summary: Requested by anon: For the pride event, maybe something where the reader is best friends with Scotty, and one day he finds her crying cuz her crush was mean to her when she asked her out, and she comes out as a lesbian to him? I’m terrified that if I ask my crush out, she’ll be mean. Even though that’s not something she’d do, she’s so nice. Sorry for rambling, and thanks if you can do it!!!
Relationships: Montgomery "Scotty" Scott & Reader
Series: Pride 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772638
Kudos: 12





	Hiding Out in Jeffery Tubes

You took a deep breath, you could do it, it really wasn’t that hard. You would ask her to join you for dinner, the worst thing that could happen would be she says no, right?

“Martha, um, hi” You said awkwardly as you walked up to her table in the mess hall. She gave you a kind smile which started to calm your nerves slightly. You did wish you had found a time when she wasn’t surrounded by friends but you had the nerve so you needed to do it now.

“Hey, what’s up?” She asked.

“I was wondering if you’d want to have dinner with me some night.” You rushed out, “Like a date.”

“A date?” She asked, a disgusted look crossing over her face. “No, god no. Why on earth would I go on a date with you?”

You just stood there, shocked still. You couldn’t understand what made her react so cruelly. Why couldn’t she just say no? You had been wrong, this was horrible.

“You just standing there won’t make me change my mind. If we were the last two people on this ship, I still wouldn’t go on a date with you, so maybe you should scram.”

Without a word, you whipped around and walked out of the mess hall as quickly as you possibly could. You started to head to the turbolift, but could feel yourself about to break down.

Instead you quickly found yourself in a jeffery tube. As soon as the hatch was shut and you were alone, you burst into tears. You couldn’t fathom why she was so harsh. Were you really that repulsive that she couldn’t stand that thought of you asking her out? You two had been hanging out recently, you weren’t really sure why this was such an awful step. If she wasn’t interested in women, there was no reason to be so nasty.

“Hello? Someone in here?” You heard a soft scotish accent call. You quickly tried to wipe away the tears and calm yourself down. You didn’t need Scotty worrying about you. “Ey Lassie, what’re you doing here, yer off shift.”

“Um, you know, I just like to spend my time in the tubes,” You said unsmoothly.

“You hate when I make you get in these for work, so I highly doubt that.” He chuckled, coming right up beside you before sitting down. “You look like you’ve been crying.”

“I’m fine,” You tried.

“That’s a load of shit” Scotty called you out. You sighed.

“It’s just, am I going to end up alone?” You asked quietly, “Is there something wrong with me?”

“What?” Scotty gave you a concerned look, “Absolutely not, you are amazing. And there is definitely a Lad out there for ya”

“I hope not,” You groaned. Scotty now gave you a very confused look that made you chuckle a little. “Scotty, I’m a lesbian. I want a lassie”

“Oh, well then there is definitely a lassie out there for you.” Scotty corrected giving you a soft smile. “What’s got you so worried about this?”

Scotty was too good for you. Not only did he not even skip a beat with you telling him you were a lesbian, he also knew there was more going on.

“I asked a girl out.” You groaned, not really wanting to think about it again. “She shot me down, and not lightly either.”

“What do you mean not lightly?” Scotty asked with a frown.

“She was mean, why else would I be crying in a jefferies tube.” You told him, leaning your head on this shoulder.

“Well then, you’re too good for her anyway.” Scotty told you matter of factly.

“I don’t know about that.”

“Think about it.” Scotty started, “Would you really want to date someone who is mean like that for no reason? I think she gave you a glimpse at her true self and you should be happy that you didn’t find out later.”

Scotty did make sense, you really would never want to be with someone who could be so mean without thought to the other person. She had shown you her colors and saved you from hurt later on. “I think you might be right,”

“I’m always right!”

“That’s a lie” You laughed shoving his shoulder with a shake of your head.

“Hey!” Scotty protested, “Is not!”

“Sure it isn’t.” You chuckled.

“Wanna get out of this jeffries tube and go watch a movie and eat some ice cream?” Scotty suggested after a moment. “We can talk about all the crushes ye have and I can tell ye about a possible one of my own.”

“Yes!” You sat up and smiled, “Who is it?”

“That’ll have to wait until after some ice cream, and maybe some alcohol.”

“Oh you have to tell me everything!”

You crawled out of the jefferies tube and headed straight for Scotty’s quarters. You picked out the movie while he got the ice cream flavors settled and poured you each a drink.

“Thank you,” You smiled as he sat down. “For earlier, I really needed that.”

“Of course,” Scotty gave you a smile, “Anytime. Though next time maybe come to my office, sitting in those stupid tubes is horrible on ye back.”

You laughed at that, “Okay, next time, I’ll come to your office so neither of us has to suffer.”


End file.
